


Sterilize my mate

by Candicehrt



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Childfree, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega T'Challa, Omega Verse, Reproductive Rights, Vaginal Sex, doctors are assholes, erik!fighter, intersex omega, omega has reproductive rights, sometimes, t'challa wants to be sterilized, tease!t'challa, thirsty!erik, ufc fighter, ufc fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candicehrt/pseuds/Candicehrt
Summary: Erik has been in love with his friend T'Challa for a long time, and after being denied sterilization because he needs an Alpha's permission, T'Challa asks Erik to pretend to be his Alpha so he can get the procedure done. The Navy helped Erik have a strong wall of self control, but being able to touch his friend in a more intimate way may push him over the edge.





	Sterilize my mate

**Author's Note:**

> I am passionate about reproductive rights and I've been binge reading this pairing for the past few days. Let's have fun and see where this story goes. Please comment!

Erik was staring at his best friend, T’Challa who was sitting across from him at his kitchen table. He just made breakfast for the both of them and he was trying to eat and listen to his friend rant about the same thing he has been ranting about for the past six months. Becoming sterilized. T’Challa has always been on the fence about never having kids, but after a breakup with his ex, he realized he would have been having kids because it was expected of him rather than it being something he actually wanted. 

Erik respected that. He knew from a young age, he never wanted kids, took extra precautions whenever he slept with someone. Especially since he was a famous UFC fighter. Omegas and Beta alike, wanted his dick and as long as they signed the papers, and showed proof of birth control and knew to take a morning after pill, they could get it. Thank god for Alpha birth control as well. 

T’Challa’s problem was that birth control often has negative side effects on him and he was tired of dealing with it and wanted a more permanent solution, but most of the doctors kept saying the same thing. “You need your Alpha’s permission” Honestly, he didn’t think doctors still thought that way. Shit, he even when up against Omega’s in the ring. They knew what they wanted and they shouldn’t need permission on things that affected them only. 

He sat back in his chair and sipped on his smoothie. T’Challa was a beautiful ass Omega. He did have a kink for breeding as long as nothing was created for it. It’s a fantasy for a reason. He’s loved T’Challa for a long time, and he’s tried his best to not fight other Alphas that he brought around. He saved that raged for the cage. He chuckled at his own rhyme. 

“What’s so funny, N’Jadaka?” Oh yeah, he was supposed to be listening. 

“Just thinking about being Klause ass for the third time next week” Good save. 

T’Challa smiled at him. God, he was a hot piece of ass. He might complain during the moment but he would do anything for his friend. 

“I’m glad you are confident. I’ll be watching it live.” He stuffed some eggs into his mouth. 

“Shit, that little bitch aint got nothing on me. Other people fall for his taunts, but I know he aint nothing but talk.” 

“That is true my friend.” T’Challa got up to walk to the fridge. He has some booty shorts on and an old hoodie of Erik’s. He’s been questioned often if T was his and he always was sad when he had to tell others ‘naw’. He just wanted to stuff his face in his cunt and lick all the way to the back. Thank god, for his time with the Navy, his self control was A-1. 

He watch T’Challa pour some more juice into his cup and close the frigdge. He leaned against the counter before talking again. “Erik, I have a favor to ask.”   
He put his own cup down. “Wassup, T” 

“You can say no, I would understand if it was too much of a hassle for you” 

“Nothing is too much for you.” That made T smile. 

“Would you pretend to be my Alpha,so I can become sterilized?” 

His eyes widened. This sounded promising. “For how long?”

“We’d have to do an inital visit, a follow up, if approved and then I would need you there the day of the surgery. So it could be from two weeks to a month. Depending on the doctor. I would aim to find one that I haven’t seen yet.” 

“Is there anything you’d need me to do besides sitting next to you?”

“Honestly, I’d say just be yourself, get loud if needed.” He chuckled. “But just scent me. I’d probably steal one of your shirts or jackets and play it up. I’m comfortable if you touched me intimately.” 

“Can I growl at an Alpha in the waiting room if needed” 

T’Challa, smiled and brought his cup to his lips. “I’d prefer it” he said before taking a sip. 

Erik closed his eyes imaging touching that smooth brown sugar skin. It would be temporary, but worth it for all of the spank material. 

He must of taking Erik’s eye’s closing as a bad response. “I thought so. It would be too much for you.” He put his cup down. 

His eye’s slowly opened and he folded his hands on the table. “T, I would gladly help you.” 

Those beautiful brown eyes shone brightly as they looked at Erik. “Thank you my friend.” T’Challa walked over to the table and grabbed his plate and put it in the sink. He looked over his shoulder at Erik. “I have a client I must seen in an hour, so I shall be using your bathroom.” 

“So you can’t use the guest room?” He joked. 

“Well, I should have as much of your scent on me as soon as possible. So why not start now? Is there a problem my friend.” He was using that voice that he often used on other Alphas when they used to go clubbing back in college. Erik dug his nails into his thighs under the table. 

“Hell naw, my scent is the best you’ll ever have on you.”   
“I can’t speak a reason to disagree, N’Jadaka.” And with that he left the kitchen. 

Erik groan and threw is face into his hands. He hoped some of T’Challa slick would land somewhere in the tub so he could lick it up afterwards. He didn’t care if he sounds like a disgusting creep. That omega knew how to work an Alpha up and Erik was no different. 

0000000000000

After T’Challa left he didn’t find any slick in the tub, but he could a pair of T’s underwear and jerked off to it before taking a shower. He had a press conference today and W’Kabi would be here in a little while to pick him up. 

He cleaned up the kitchen, sent a few pictures to his PR manager to post to his social media accounts and scrolled through reddit. He was apart of a few different subs and it was nice to be apart of a discussion without people knowing who he was. 

He was sitting on his porch when he ran his fingers through his locs and realised he had a lot of new growth. He’ll ask T’Challa to retwist them whenever he saw him again this week. He needs to look right for his match, even if he ended up bloody by the end. 

A honk, brought him out of his thoughts. He grinned when he saw his homie in the car. 

“Sup fool” He got in the passenger's seat and they did their greeting handshake with one another. 

“Ah, I see T’Challa has once again visited.” He responded after driving away from the curb.

“Yeah, T is always over. Ain’t new shit.” 

“Ah, very true, but it seems a little more potent than usual.” 

He instantly thought of the moment he was stuffing his nose into T’Challa’s underwear. He groaned and laid his head again the headrest. 

“Is something bothering you, Erik?” 

“I think T’Challa is going to finally send me to my final resting place. If I die, you must wear my clothing for a week, so I can piss off your wife one more time beyond the grave.” 

W’Kabi chuckled. “My Alpha would dig you up and destroy your corpse beyond recognition.” 

“Man, it wouldn’t matter, I’d already be resting peacefully because I got to scent T’Challa.” 

They were at a stop sign before W’Kabi was able to look at Erik in the eye with shock. “How did you manage that? That’s something you fight with yourself over daily.” He returned his eyes to the road and continued driving. 

“Ya know, how its been difficult for him to get sterilized?” W’Kabi nods. “Well he asked me to pretend to be his Alpha so he could finally get approved by the doctors.” 

“It’s a shame that it’s that difficult for omega’s to have control over their bodies.” 

“Pssh, right.” Erik saw the conference center up ahead. 

“So he said you can scent him?”

He rubbed his hands together and grinned. “Fuck yeah he did” 

“How T’Challa don’t see your perversion is beyond me.” 

“Oh he knows, I’m a freak, I just try my best not direct it toward him. He’s my friend first and obsession second.” 

W’Kabi laughed out loud at that. “I can’t. Hahaha. You’re terrible Erik.” 

“And when I asked, if I could growl at any Alpha in the waiting room, he gave me those bedroom eyes and said he’d prefer it. Fuck that little tease. I have scratches on my legs from keeping myself in check.” 

Erik notice at his friend was still laughing at his misery. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” They just parked the car and he saw the media vans getting their equipment together. 

“How about this? After the press conference, we’ll go back to my house and smoke some weed, and order food? Okoye knows I might ask you over and she’ll be training people late tonight since it’s summer time.” 

Weed and one on one time with his friend. Erik was down and he said so. 

“Good. Let's go into the back to get you ready then.” 

Erik hopped out of the car already getting into his Killmonger mindset. The people wanted a show and he would give them one.


End file.
